Trabajando En Tu Amor
by ItsHardToBeACat
Summary: AU. ¿Qué pasa cuando sus trabajos se enredan con sus sentimientos? Ese es el caso de cuatro chicos, que después de años se reencontraron por asuntos de trabajos. Piper y Jason llevan una rivalidad desde que estudiaron Derecho en la Universidad, desde entonces, Jason chantajea a Piper por un error de su pasado. Y Percy intenta recobrar el amor de Annabeth, que por un error perdió.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I.

Reencuentro.

Para Piper McLean, levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para trabajar no era nada divertido, sobre todo por la parte de levantarse. En menos de diez minutos se duchó y vistió, y en el tiempo restante antes de irse a trabajar desayunó y se ordenó un poco su casa. Ya a las 5:30 salió de su casa a su trabajo.

El viaje comenzó igual de tedioso que todos los días. Los autobuses llenos, y todas las personas desesperadas por llegar a su trabajo. Piper se sentó en la parada de autobuses, ya que estaba decidida a que se demoraría un poco en poder subirse a alguno. Para no aburrirse esperando, Piper se colocó sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música y a jugar _Andry Birds_, sólo hasta que el tono de llamada comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que a la chica casi se le rompen los oídos.

−Bueno.− Dijo Piper, contestando el teléfono.

− ¡Piper! Soy Annabeth. −Respondió la chica al otro lado de la línea.− ¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo?

−No es necesario, Annie.

−Pues te aviso desde ahora que no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

Al instante, Piper vio el auto de su amiga Annabeth posándose frente a ella. Annabeth bajó la ventanilla y le dijo:

−Sube, se nos hace tarde.

−Annabeth, no es necesario que…

−Vamos −Interrumpió−, ¿O acaso quieres llegar tarde justo hoy?

Piper no tenía opción. Esa misma mañana tenía que llegar a ordenar su oficina, pues llegaría una visita importante, y no podía dejar una primera mala impresión, así que no le quedó de otra que subirse al auto de su amiga.

−Gracias por llevarme. – Le dijo al sentarse.

−No hay de qué, ¡Hoy será un día muy importante para nosotras! – Dijo Annabeth con emoción.

−Espero que todo salga bien, podríamos ayudar a mucha gente si nos dan el dinero que falta…

−En serio te agradezco que hagas esto, Piper. Sin tu ayuda monetaria, no podríamos construir algo tan grande.

− ¡No hay de qué, Annie! Yo quería estudiar trabajo social, pero creí que siendo abogada, podría hacer mucho más, y tal vez no me equivoqué.

−Claro, haz podido ayudar porque nunca te ha tocado defender al verdadero culpable.

Piper calló, eso era cierto.

Sólo una vez le tocó defender al demandado del caso, y resultó ser el demandante el que había cometido el acto contra la ley.

Desde pequeña, Piper siempre tuvo ganas de ayudar, al cumplir los quince años comenzó a pensar en qué quería trabajar cuando creciera, y había optado por Trabajo Social; aunque sus ganas se desplomaron cuando su padre le había contado que todas las chicas que él conocía y habían estudiado dicha carrera, habían quedado trabajando como secretarias. Y esa no era la intención de Piper. Así que se decidió a estudiar derecho.

En la Universidad gran parte de las cosas le salieron mal, pero ella nunca dejó de esforzarse. Pasando los semestres, ella comenzó a ponerse al corriente, y las cosas empezaron a salir mejor, pero eso sólo le trajo varios problemas más.

− ¡Piper! –Exclamó Annabeth, mientras detenía el auto.− Bájate del auto, ya llegamos.

−Ah, claro. –Respondió distraída por los recuerdos que le venían.

Ambas bajaron del auto y entraron a la empresa "S.W. Law Firm".

El edificio era no era gigante, pero era grande. En el primer piso había una recepción, estaba todo decorado con los colores azul, violeta y blanco. Al lado izquierdo se encontraban algunas oficinas de "Servicio al Cliente" y a la derecha una pequeña cocina. El lugar era amplio; y al centro había dos chicas detrás de un escritorio largo, con dos computadores y dos teléfonos, quienes les sonrieron a Annabeth y a Piper. En el segundo piso se encontraban todos los trabajadores sociales a la izquierda, y a la derecha se encontraban los arquitectos. El piso estaba decorado con los colores verde y blanco. El tercer piso estaba decorado con los colores azul y blanco, ahí se encontraban las salas de reuniones. Y en el cuarto piso, el cual estaba decorado con los colores violeta y blanco, se encontraban los abogados, el piso al que Annabeth y Piper se dirigían.

− ¡Hola, Piper! –Saludó Hazel, la secretaria y amiga de Piper, no exactamente en ese orden.− Sé que venías a ordenar tu despacho, pero ya lo mandé a ordenar; mejor te preocupas de tu trabajo, que hoy se te viene pesado.

− ¡Hazel, muchas gracias! Pero no es necesario, podría haberlo hecho yo.

−Ay, Pipes… ¡Siempre quieres cargar con todo tú sola! Te vendría bien ayuda algunas veces, ¿No crees? ¡Ay! Casi me olvidaba de que estabas aquí Ann, ¡Hola!

− ¡Hola, Haz! –Saludó Annabeth, riendo.

−Bueno, mejor no las distraigo. ¡Así trabajan!

Las chicas entraron a la oficina de Piper, que estaba como nueva. Pareciera que el despacho necesitaba un cartel que dijese: "PRECAUCIÓN: Use lentes de sol, peligro de ceguera".

−Está… ¡Impecable! –Dijo Annabeth.

−Yo no me levanto temprano en vano, así que mejor me pongo a trabajar.

− ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Annabeth, sosteniendo una hoja de papel.− Lista de… ¿Balance?

−Dame eso. –Dijo Piper, quitándole la hoja a su amiga.

− ¿Qué es? –Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

−Es una lista en la que anotas tus defectos, para eliminarlos. Hago una cada mes. –Respondió la chica, mientras buscaba unas carpetas.

− ¿Para qué lo haces?

− ¿Cómo arreglo los problemas de los demás, si no puedo arreglar los míos?

−Tiene sentido –Dijo Annabeth−, sin embargo, no sabía de la existencia de eso.

−Deberías hacer una. –Sugirió Piper, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio leyendo el contenido.− Maldición…−Susurró.

− ¿Qué pasa?

−El caso que estoy tomando… −Respondió.− Al parecer, no podré juntarme con el demandante y su abogado, así que sólo el abogado vendrá hoy a hablar del caso. Y mi cliente llamó diciendo que no vendría por eso motivo. Aunque dejó información útil que puedo usar.

−No veo lo malo.

−Es a la hora de la reunión con el patrocinador.

−Ahora le veo lo malo. ¡No me puedes dejar sola!

−Lo siento, Ann; pero tengo que reunirme con el abogado.

−Pero…

−Tengo que reunirme con el abogado.

−Pero, Pi…

−Tengo que reunirme con el abogado.

−Pip…

−Tengo que reunirme con el abogado y punto.

−Está bien, yo me reuniré con el patrocinador, pero me debes una por dejarme sola en esto.

−Genial, entonces nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo, y me cuentas cómo te fue.

−Y tú a mí.

Annabeth salió de su oficina, dejando a Piper sola con sus carpetas. Revisó una y otra vez lo que estaba en su favor y en su contra, era la segunda vez que representaba al demandado de un caso, y le asustaba perder.

_"Eso es imposible" _pensó._ "Tu voz no te puede fallar, es convincente y segura aunque no lo estés, tienes oportunidad"_.

Las horas pasaron, dieron las diez de la mañana y Piper seguía leyendo una y otra vez la carpeta.

−Algo está mal aquí. –Susurró.

El estruendoso sonido del teléfono de su oficina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

−Señorita McLean –Le dijo Hazel, al otro lado de la línea−, Tiene visita, el abogado vino a verla.

−Dile que pase. –Respondió Piper.

−Piper, hay algo que debes saber…−Dijo su secretaria, nerviosamente.

−Tendrá que ser después, Haz.− Y Piper cortó la comunicación.

Hazel sabía que en el despacho de Piper las cosas saldrían mal, pero ya no podía advertirle a su amiga.

−La señorita McLean dice que puede pasar. –Le dijo Hazel al muchacho.

−Muchas gracias, y con permiso. –Dijo el abogado.

En el mismo segundo en el que el abogado desapareció, decidió llamar a Annabeth.

−Annabeth, soy Hazel. –Dijo la secretaria.

−Suenas… Urgida. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Annabeth.

−No vas a creer quién es el abogado que vino a visitar a Piper.

− ¿Elle Wood? –Preguntó la rubia, bromeando.

− ¡No, tarada! Se te está saliendo lo rubia…

− ¡Hey! –Protestó Annabeth, ella odiaba que le tratasen como una rubia tonta.

−Es…

−Jason Grace. –Dijo Piper al ver a quién se enfrentaba.− Hace años que no nos vemos.

−Un gusto verte, Piper. –Respondió Jason, con un toque desafiante en su voz.

* * *

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fanfic aqu, jeje. Ya va un año en que no escribo nada aparte de la clase de Literatura que tenía en el colegio, como materia artística agregada. Como estoy de vacaciones, y tengo tiempo libre me aventuré a escribir una historia, ¿Les gusta? Realmente, a mí nunca me gusta lo que escribo XDD así que no daré mi opinión acerca de este capítulo. Esta es como una prueba, porque si no le gusta a nadie... Pues mejor no la subo(?) Ya que no le veo sentido a subir una historia a internet si nadie la leerá u.u para eso mejor la escribo para mí misma y ya._

_Si les gustó y/o quieren que la siga, dejen un review de que les gustó *-*_

_Lo sé, lo sé... ¡No hay Percabeth en este capítulo! Pero habrá mucho en el próximo, si es que les gusta, ah. Me basaré en mis dos parejas favoritas de estas sagas. Y creo que también habrá romance entre Hazel y Frank. Y aparecerán Leo Reyna, y... alguien más, más adelante._

_Muchas gracias por entrar, si tienen sugerencias, críticas constructivas o algo que decir, pueden hacerlo, ¡Están en su derecho! Y no se vayan sin dejar un review3._

**ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic podría contener algunos pequeños detalles spoilers acerca de PJO y Heroes Of Olympus. Así que si no te quieres spoilear(?) esos detalles, no leas, POR FAVOR. Les aviso por la seguridad de sus emociones ;-;**

_Atte, Cat._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Sorpresa.

− ¡¿Jason Grace?! –Respondió Annabeth alarmada.− De esto no saldrá nada bueno, Haz.

−Mira el lado bueno –Dijo Hazel−; ya que Jason está aquí, puede que tu amiga Thalia también lo esté.

−Claro, es bueno… Siempre y cuando no haya ningún homicidio en el despacho de Piper.

−Estaré al tanto de lo que pase, pero apenas termines, ven acá. Si alguien te pregunta, vienes a discutir con Piper sobre el trabajo, ¿Sí?

−Está bien, y avísame cuando Jason se vaya.

−De acuerdo.

Annabeth cortó la comunicación con Piper, y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.

Ese sería el día más importante de su vida. ¡No! También el de cientos de niños. _"No te pongas nerviosa",_ pensó la rubia. _"Es una persona como yo y como todos… Bueno, una persona con mucho dinero que podría… ¡Piensa positivo, Annie!"_

−No me estás ayudando, cabeza.−Murmuró, molesta.

Preparó la proyección, y estudió una y otra vez por qué el patrocinador debería dar una suma de dinero para el proyecto. Cada vez se sentía más confiada en lo que iba a decir, quizá hasta podría ser casi igual de convincente que su amiga Piper.

_"Tú puedes, Annabeth"_, pensó. _"Sólo tienes que es…"_ el sonido de su teléfono celular le sacó de sus pensamientos.

− ¿Diga? –Contestó Annabeth.

−Señorita Chase, el patrocinador ya llegó.

−Gracias, Mellie. Dile que pase a la sala de reuniones.

−Al instante, señorita Chase.

Annabeth cortó la comunicación. Los nervios le estaban devorando, ¿Quién era la persona que la iba a visitar? Ese era el momento más importante del proyecto que tenía en mente; sin el dinero, el proyecto seguiría siendo sólo un sueño.

−Buenas tardes. –Saludó el patrocinador, con una sonrisa juguetona.

− ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Annabeth, desconcertada.

− ¡Sorpresa! Y por cierto, esa no es forma de recibir a alguien que está interesado en tu proyecto. ¡Qué más da! De todas formas, daré mi aporte monetario.

−En serio, no puedo creer que tú seas el patrocinador… ¡Por qué Piper no me dijo nada!

−Porque ella no sabía que era yo con quien se comunicó.

−Déjame entender… Viniste hasta acá como un desconocido, luego vienes a escuchar el proyecto ya sabiendo de qué se trata, ¿Para visitarnos? –Preguntó la chica.

−Eres lista.

− ¡Leo!

− ¡Qué! Últimamente me gusta dar misterio y luego una sorpresa. –Dijo el muchacho, con su típica sonrisa.

−Pudiste sólo habernos dicho: _"¡Hey! Voy a visitarles, y de paso darles el dinero que falta para su proyecto"._

−Eso no tiene nada de divertido, mi querida amiga.

−Ugh, qué más da. De todas formas gracias por el aporte… Aunque pudiste no haberme mortificado.

−Bueno… Realmente… −Comenzó a hablar Leo, nervioso− No vine acá sólo como por saludar… Pues tengo un amigo, que también está interesado, y quiere apoyar el proyecto…

− ¡Eso es genial! Pero aun no entiendo para qué vienes a decirme eso, Leo… −Annabeth se paró en seco. Ya entendía a lo que iba su amigo− No, eso sí que no. ¡LEO!

−Sí, Annabeth. Percy quiere volver contigo y arreglar el asunto; y vendrá a verte esta tarde.

−Sabía que algo andaba mal con este caso. –Le dijo Piper a Jason.

−Es un gusto volver a enfrentarme contigo, McLean. –Respondió él.

Piper no podía describir como se sentía, ¡Él estaba frente a ella! Sentía una mezcla de ira, miedo y ganas de vomitar.

−Nunca creí que tendría que enfrentarme contigo, Grace. –Le dijo Piper− ¡De todos los abogados del mundo tenías que ser tú!

−Pues a mí me alegra bastante. Conozco tus debilidades y tus fuertes. Y de una vez te digo, que el pasado no se puede cambiar.

−Escucha, Grace. –Comenzó a hablar calmada, aunque cambió cuando continuó: − ¡No me partí el trasero durante cinco años para que vengas a amenazarme en mi propio trabajo!

−Mira, Piper… Tu secreto no estará oculto para siempre, podría ser mejor apresurar las cosas.

−Yo creí que habías venido aquí para hablar sobre el caso, no para amenazarme.

−Vine con doble intención. –Respondió Jason.

−Te advierto que yo aquí vengo a trabajar, no a perder mi tiempo con gente como tú, ¡Y me rehúso a discutir el caso contigo sin mi cliente!

−Bien, fijaremos otra fecha entonces.

−De acuerdo –Dijo Piper, entre dientes y pasándole a Jason una tarjeta−, llámame a este número para fijar la fecha.

−Desde luego –Sonrió−, ¿Lista de balance? –Preguntó Jason, mientras tomaba una hoja sobre el escritorio de Piper− Orgullosa, mal genio...

−Dame eso. –Dijo Piper, quitándole la hoja.

−Tranquila, no necesito una lista para ganar el caso. –Respondió Jason, saliendo de la oficina.

Lo que más quería Piper en ese momento, era salir y partirle la cara a Jason Grace, pero desde luego, no podía hacerlo dentro del edificio, por lo que tendría que esperar a estar fuera del trabajo para poder matarle.

−Maldito desgraciado… −Susurró la muchacha.

¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a su oficina a amenazarle? Eso es injusto para ella, Piper no tenía cómo defenderse.

_"Recuerda que estás en tu trabajo"_, pensó. _"Tienes cosas que hacer"_.

El teléfono sonó estruendosamente, haciendo que Piper dejase sus pensamientos de lado para contestar el teléfono de la manera más calmada posible.

−Bueno. –Contestó.

−Señorita McLean –Comenzó a decir su secretaria. Por esa formalidad, era obvio que lo más probable sería que algo malo estaba por pasar−, el señor Valdez quiere hablar con usted.

− ¿Valdez? Dile que entre; y Haz, tráeme dos vasos de café, por favor.

−Sí, señorita McLean.

−Y por cierto, déjate de formalidades, no es necesario con él. –Reprochó la muchacha.

−Está bien, Piper. –Dijo Hazel, antes de cortar la comunicación.

La puerta de la oficina de Piper se abrió, dejando ver a un chico muy parecido a un elfo de navidad, con la única deferencia de que estaba usando una tenida formal.

− ¡Leo! –Exclamó Piper, lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo.

− ¡Pipes! Te ves igual de bien que siempre, reina de la belleza. –Le respondió su amigo.

Piper y Leo se conocían de hacía mucho tiempo, habían estudiado juntos en la escuela, hasta que se separaron en la universidad, ya que habían elegido distintas carreras.

−Y… ¿Por qué usas traje? Creí que eras mecánico de autos y todo eso. –Dijo la chica, riendo.

−Ja, ja –Rió sarcásticamente Leo−. Que graciosa, ¿No? Soy Ingeniero Mecánico; y bien dicen por ahí que muchas chicas lindas están huecas.

−Eres un idiota, Valdez. –Dijo Piper, fulminándole con la mirada.

− ¡Hey! Ya había olvidado lo de tus ojos, Pipes. Es genial como cambian de color.

Piper se sonrojó. Precisamente, no le gustaba que le dijeran que se veía linda, eso sólo le traía malos recuerdos.

_"Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu rostro… Eres hermosa, Piper"_, le decía una voz en su cabeza. ¡Malditos recuerdos! La perseguían desde hace tres años, recordándole que… _"Olvídalo"_, se dijo a sí misma.

−Sí, sí… Pero bueno. ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la chica.

−Creí que nunca lo preguntarías… −Respondió Leo, sentándose en la silla de Piper, y subiendo los pies en el escritorio.

Leo le contó cómo se enteró del proyecto de Annabeth, las llamadas por teléfono que había intercambiado con ella, sin que se diese cuenta, y por qué había hecho todo eso.

− ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que eras tú con quién hablaba? –Preguntó Piper, más para sí que para Leo.

−No lo sé, nunca lo mantuve en secreto, siempre te dije que me trataras como "El señor Valdez".

−No me imaginé que eras tú, hay mucha gente con ese apellido, idiota.

− ¡Hey! No te enojes, reina de la belleza, ¡Te saldrán arrugas! Y así no podrás convencer al jurado en los casos que tomes…

−Muy chistoso, Leo… −Grunó Piper− Ahora a lo importante… ¿Qué quiere Percy Jackson ahora?

−Ya te dije que quiere volver con Annabeth; ¡Carajo! Parece que estás sorda.

−Ese estúpido, desgra…

− ¡Ni si quiera lo conoces, Pipes! –Le interrumpió Leo.

−Sé lo suficiente de él como para saber que le hará daño a Annabeth. –Gruñó la chica− ¡Y lo peor es que le ayudas!

−Él quiere hacer las cosas bien ahora.

− ¡Las hubiera hecho bien desde el principio! –Se alteró Piper− ¡Todos los hombres son iguales!

−Piper, no porque a ti…

− ¡Ni lo menciones! –Gritó la chica, definitivamente descontrolada.

−Cálmate. –Le dijo Leo, algo asustado por la actitud de la chica− Eso ya es asunto de Annabeth, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

−Lo que le hizo a Annabeth es inaceptable, menos mal que no trajo consecuencias… ¿Te imaginas a Annie ahora con…?

−Basta –Le cortó Leo, levantándose del asiento de su amiga− Y te repito que es asunto de Annabeth. ¡Hasta ella se lo tomó más calmada que tú!

−Sí, bien… ¿Y cuándo vendrá el tal Percy Jackson a ver a Annie?

−Sí… Acerca de eso…−Comenzó a hablar Leo, notablemente nervioso− Él vendrá a hablar con Annabeth a la hora de almuerzo.

Piper había sacado su celular para llamar directamente a su amiga y avisarle, pero "El señor Valdez", como él se hacía llamar, le quitó el teléfono y se lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

−No es asunto tuyo, Pipes.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente, dejando ver a Hazel con dos vasos de café.

−Piper, aquí está el café que me pediste. –Dijo Hazel, pasándole el los vasos a su amiga− Si no necesita algo más, me retiro.

La puerta se cerró tan rápidamente como se abrió.

−Así que… −Dijo Leo, tomando un vaso de café− Ninguna palabra a Annabeth.

−Devuélveme mi celular. –Exigió Piper. Leo estuvo a punto de pasárselo, pero entró en sí, y entrecerró los ojos.

− ¡Carajo! –Dijo Leo− No sé cómo haces eso, pero casi caigo…

−Mi celular, ahora. –Exigió.

−Sácalo. –Dijo Leo, dándose la vuelta para que Piper sacara el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero.

−Um… −Vaciló Piper− Creo que quizá a Annabeth le venga bien una sorpresa.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Así es, amigos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Les pido perdón por la demora, pero surgió un inconveniente para actualizar. Resultó que a mi familia se le ocurrió irnos a la playa, y yo feliz fui, jeje. Quería irme con el nuevo capítulo subido a FanFiction, pero no alcancé a terminarlo, así que me dije _"De vuelta lo termino y lo subo", _pero las vacaciones se alargaron unos días, y no me llevé mi computador, porque mi mochila era muy pequeña ): así que volví ayer en la noche, muy cansada, y no alcancé a terminar de escribir, ahora recién terminé, y ya está aquí.

No creo que haya valido la pena la demora para un capítulo como este u.u el principio no me convenció mucho, pero me gustó el final, sobre todo por Leo *-*** ¡EQUIPO LEO!** dgsahj. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, en un par de días actualizo, más o menos el martes o el miércoles.

Ya lo sé, no hubo mucho Percabeth, pero el próximo capítulo se centrará mucho en ellos, y en su salida-

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, a** Heidi2552, Nyakuro - San, Guest, vale97 & skullcakebones**, ¡Todos me sacaron una sonrisa! ¡Y no se vayan sin dejar un review! Que ustedes son mi inspiración, a pesar de que recién esté subiendo el segundo capítulo.

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo, ¡Si no quieres saber lo que pasará, no leas!:**

_Capítulo III: Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos._

_−Annabeth... −Susurró Percy− Perdón, no fue mi intención..._

_−Pierdes tu tiempo. −Le dijo la rubia, al borde de las lágrimas por los recuerdos que se le avecinaban._

_−Annie, ¡Ya han pasado años! Deberías superarlo_

_− ¡Qué lo supere! –Exclamó Annabeth− Me traicionaste, me mentiste, y ahora vienes como si nada. Vete, ya lo hiciste una vez; no pierdes nada yéndote de nuevo._

_− ¡No! –Despertó Piper, gritando y soltando algunas lágrimas._

_Se escucharon unos pasos en dirección a la habitación de la muchacha._

_− ¡Piper! ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Hazel._

_− ¡No puedo! –Estalló Piper, llorando− ¡Es demasiado en un día! ¡Maldito desgraciado, malditos recuerdos!_

_− ¡Piper! –Le llamó la atención su amiga. –Es todo, iremos a un psicólogo._

* * *

¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Annabeth y Percy?, ¿Qué le pasó a Piper?, ¿Qué hace Hazel ahí?, ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ah. Dejen sus hipótesis en los reviews, quiero saber qué es lo que creen acerca de lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, jeje.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos. ||Parte I.

A Annabeth casi todo el día le resultó mal, casi. Lo único bueno, fue que al menos era un conocido el patrocinador, y tenían el dinero asegurado, lo que significaba que muchos niños estarían felices, ¡Genial! El problema estaba en que primero, su amiga Piper le había dejado sola en algo muy importante, y luego Leo llegaba con la noticia de que Percy Jackson, su persona menos favorita en el mundo, había regresado a su vida, ¡Genial! Aunque… No, en realidad no. Eso no era para nada genial.

La rubia sólo esperaba que no la pudiese localizar, o que algo le pasara en el intento. No algo como para matarlo, pero sí que le dejara inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse el nombre y cambiarse de casa.

El reloj dio la una de la tarde, lo que significaba que era hora de almorzar. Había quedado en reunirse con Piper a esa hora para conversar acerca de lo que había pasado.

_"¡Espera! ¿No había quedado en ir a ver a Piper después de la junta con Leo?"_, pensó Annabeth. Lo había olvidado por completo, su amiga estaba en apuros, y ella sentada pensando en ese bastardo. Aunque no importaba, porque en un par de minutos vería a sus amigas.

Annabeth ordenó sus cosas para ir a almorzar, y salió de su espacio de trabajo.

−Hola, chica lista. –Le dijo alguien, cuando estaba saliendo de la oficina.

Un momento, sólo había una persona que le llamaba _"Chica lista"_, y ese era…

−Percy. –Dijo mirándole.

Pareciera que los años no habían pasado, Annabeth recordaba a Percy exactamente como lo había visto la última vez. Quizá un poco más delgado y alto, pero sin esos detalles, estaba igual. Esos ojos verde alga, su cabello negro azabache… Annabeth se sentía destruida con sólo verlo.

−Supongo que Leo ya te había dicho que vendría. –Dijo él, de forma trivial.

− ¿Te atreves a hablarme tan relajado después de lo que hiciste? –Dijo Annabeth, furiosa.

−Annie, vamos a comer mejor, para que hablemos.

−Aléjate. –Gruñó la rubia, yéndose lo más rápido posible.

Percy se quedó mirando a Annabeth, para ella, los años tampoco habían pasado; sus ojos gris tormenta seguían siendo igual de comunicativos, la ventana del alma de su amada. Su cabello rubio parecía oro, y su piel parecía de porcelana. Aunque esa era la percepción de Percy Jackson hacia Annabeth, no cambiaba que la muchacha fuese vista por muchos chicos de forma similar a la que él le miraba.

Le había buscado desde hacía un tiempo, a pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde lo sucedido, sólo hace algunos meses había podido admitir que era un enamoramiento lo que él sentía. Nunca pudo sacarse a Annabeth de su cabeza, pero Percy ameritaba aquello a que aún sentía culpa.

Sin que Percy se diese cuenta, Annabeth ya se había alejado, así que optó por correr para alcanzarle. Le vio fuera del edificio, mirando la pantalla de su celular; aparentemente haciendo una llamada.

La rubia acercó su teléfono a su oreja, y tan pronto como vio a Percy, cortó la comunicación y se alejó.

Percy se dispuso a correr más rápido para alcanzar a la chica, pero esta seguía alejándose. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarle le dijo.

−Annabeth, espera. –Habló Percy, recuperando el aliento.

−Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras. –Gruñó Annabeth.

−Lo hiciste –Admitió el pelinegro−, pero necesito que aclaremos lo que pasó.

− ¿Aclarar? Bastante claro me quedó hace años.

−Annabeth... −Susurró Percy− Perdón, no fue mi intención...

−Pierdes tu tiempo. −Le dijo la rubia, al borde de las lágrimas por los recuerdos que se le avecinaban.

−Annie, ¡Ya han pasado años! Deberías superarlo…

− ¡Qué lo supere! –Exclamó Annabeth− Me traicionaste, me mentiste, y ahora vienes como si nada. Vete, ya lo hiciste una vez; no pierdes nada yéndote de nuevo.

−Listilla… −Susurró el chico.

−Déjame, lo nuestro lo acabaste tú hace años. –Dijo Annabeth, yéndose.

Lo menos que quería Annabeth era que Percy le viese destrozada; pero no podía evitarlo. La herida se había vuelto a abrir con tan solo mirarle. ¿Qué quería de ella ahora? Se había robado su corazón, sólo para destrozarlo y abandonarlo donde quiso.

Dolía. Recordarlo dolía, verlo dolía, saber que no había nada, dolía. A Annabeth sólo le quedaba su corazón destrozado y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aunque Annabeth no deseaba admitirlo, él era la razón por la que se inspiraba su proyecto. Percy Jackson había crecido prácticamente sólo, no tenía a su padre, y su madre trabajaba todo el día; en su niñez, Percy había tenido a Gabe de padrastro, un hombre maloliente y despiadado. Percy vivía cerca de la playa, por lo que pasaba todo el día ahí observando el comportamiento de los demás. Mala idea para un niño. Había visto cualquier clase de cosa, al pelinegro también le había tocado esconderse para ver algunas escenas no demasiado aptas para niño, pero de forma natural, tenía curiosidad. Ya más grande, la madre de Percy dejó a Gabe, y conoció a Paul, un mejor ejemplo de padre; aunque Percy se encontraba en su etapa de rebeldía, por lo que el ejemplo no ayudó demasiado.

Los ejemplos que había recibido el chico le habían destrozado.

Para Annabeth la humanidad estaba perdida, si es que se le podía llamar humanidad. Ella apoyaba la teoría de que la "humanidad" es en realidad un manojo de "Mamíferos racionales". El ejemplo que vio Percy justificaba su actitud, aunque él pudo haber cambiado, y no lo hizo.

Sin darse cuenta, Annabeth había regresado a _"S.W. Law Firm"_, entró decidida a hablar con sus amigas, Hazel y Piper; pero se encontró sólo con Hazel.

−Te dije que te pasaras a la ofici… ¡Dioses! ¿Qué te pasa, Annie? Tienes cara de haber llorado, amiga… −Dijo Hazel.

−Percy, eso pasa. –Dijo Annabeth.

− ¿Percy? ¡¿Y él qué demonios hace aquí?!

−Según él, "aclarar" las cosas.

−Ven, vamos a almorzar y me cuentas… Si quieres, obviamente. –Dijo la morena, encogiéndose de hombros.

−Sí, pero… ¿Y Piper? –Preguntó Annabeth.

−Está con un señor… −Dijo Hazel, frunciendo el ceño− Se hace llamar "Señor Valdez".

−Ugh, Leo…

− ¿Lo conoces?

−Te lo contaré después, ahora hay que buscar a Piper.

Mientras tanto, Piper se encontraba en la cafetería hablando con Leo, quien todavía no le devolvía su teléfono.

−Annabeth me matará cuando se entere. –Sollozó Piper.

−Ni lo menciones –Dijo Leo, asustado− Esa mujer se ha ganado mi respeto, el estereotipo de las rubias tontas no aplica hacia ella.

−Te metiste con la persona equivocada, Leo… −Dijo la chica, en un tono burlón.

−Pero te tengo de cómplice, Pipes… −Dijo su amigo, imitando su tono de voz.

−Cállate. –Gruñó.

− ¡Espera! Ahí viene Annabeth –Dijo Leo, levantándose de su silla− Te veo al rato.

− ¡Ah, no! –Dijo Piper, levantándose de su asiento y tomando la muñeca de Leo para que no se escapase− Si muero yo, te mueres conmigo.

− ¿Y eso por qué?

− ¡Porque tú nos metiste en esto!

Cada vez, Annabeth se acercaba más a ellos, y Leo forcejeaba con Piper para salir corriendo.

_"Cobarde"_, pensó Piper, mientras rodaba los ojos.

− ¡Leo! –Gritó Annabeth, con el ceño fruncido.

−Piper, ¿Te he dicho que eres una de mis mejores amigas? –Preguntó Leo a Piper.

−Silencio, esto se va a poner bueno. –Respondió la chica.

− ¡Valdez! –Exclamó nuevamente Annabeth− ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Percy venía hoy? –Preguntó molesta.

−Porque no… eh… yo… −Comenzó a balbucear el chico.

− ¿Percy vino? –Preguntó Piper, fingiendo una cara de sorpresa− Tal vez Leo no sabía que vendría hoy. –Le salvó su amiga.

¡Por supuesto! Piper no podía dejar a Leo sin ayuda si sabía que su amiga Annabeth estaba a punto de golpearle. Se sentía mal por mentir, pero no podía no ayudar a su amigo de hacía tantos años.

−Él sólo me dijo que vendría pronto… −Se defendió Leo, cautelosamente.

−Están mintiendo. –Dedujo Annabeth.

−Annie, ¿Cómo crees? Yo te habría avisado. – Dijo Piper, _"Si Leo no me hubiese quitado mi celular…"_, añadió en su mente.

Añadiendo eso en sus pensamientos, Piper no lo consideraba como mentir.

Annabeth estudió cuidadosamente a los muchachos, mientras que Hazel miraba a Piper con los ojos muy abiertos, diciéndole con la mirada: _"Cuidado con quien te metes"_.

−Bien, he pasado ya por bastante, así que lo dejaré así por ahora. –Finalizó Annabeth, sentándose en la mesa en la que estaban Leo y Piper.

−Sí… −Dijo Leo− Tengo cosas que hacer así que… Las veo luego. –Agregó, yéndose lo más rápido que pudo. Se apresuró tanto, que hasta chocó con una mesa y cayó.

−Podría creer que él es una persona seria, si no abriese la boca. –Dijo Hazel, a lo que Piper rió− Ann, ahora que estamos sólo nosotras tres, dinos qué fue lo que pasó.

Annabeth les relató lo sucedido hacía un momento, cómo llegó Percy, y la discusión que habían tenido. Hazel le miraba atentamente, mientras que Piper sólo se había quedado con la cabeza abajo.

−No puedo creerlo… −Dijo Hazel− Es que… No sé cómo pudo llegar así de la nada…

−Yo no puedo creer que te haya dicho _"vengo a aclarar lo que pasó"_… −Dijo Piper, alzando la vista.

−Les juro por el río estigio que me cambiaría el nombre y de país para que no puedo volver a molestarme. –Dijo Annabeth, devastada.

−Es un idiota… −Dijo Hazel.

−Idiota no es ni un cuarto de lo que es. –Dijo Piper.

−Uh… Piper… Pareces incluso más enojada que Annabeth, incluso creo que tus ojos tomarán un color rojo de furia… −Mencionó Hazel.

Annabeth se veía más devastada que furiosa, en cambio Piper estaba notablemente enojada. La rubia y la morena intercambiaron miradas, recordando que Piper también había tenido una mala mañana.

− ¿Y qué hay de ti Piper? –Preguntó Annabeth.

− ¿Cómo te fue con, uh, Jason? –Cuestionó Hazel.

− ¿Cómo creen que me fue? El muy imbécil vino sólo a molestar… −Dijo Piper, frunciendo el ceño.

Las chicas decidieron no preguntar más, pues no querían que Piper se enojara más.

−Bueno… −Comenzó a decir Hazel− ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa, mejor?

−Sí… ¿Cómo te ha ido con Octavian? –Preguntó Annabeth.

Annabeth no quería saber nada de parejas por el momento, pero como es de Hazel de quien hablamos, no le molestaba… Tanto.

−Bien, aunque hemos estado discutiendo… −Dijo Hazel.

− ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Piper.

−Ya sabes, lo normal.

Hazel sabía que sus discusiones se estaban saliendo de control, cada vez discutían más, y se sentía peor; sin embargo, lo ocultaba con una sonrisa alegre, que aunque se viese real, más falsa, no podía ser.

* * *

N/A: Antes que nada, quiero decirles que estaré subiendo uno o dos capítulos por semana, aunque a lo mejor hayan una que otra semana en la que no pueda subir nada ): debo decirles que he tenido un día agotador, y se me de verdad se me hace fácil escribir todo esto con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, jeje. Decidí cortar este capítulo en dos, porque estaba quedando demasiado largo, y no quería hacerles esperar mucho XD así que supongo que el domingo subiré la segunda parte. Por cierto, parte de los avances que subí el capítulo anterior, estarán en el próximo, jeje.

Gracias a klan y a vale97 por sus reviews3 ¡No se vayan sin dejar su comentario!

* * *

** Avances del próximo capítulo:**

_− ¿Te conozco? –Preguntó Leo._

_−No, que yo sepa. –Dijo él._

_−Te me haces conocido… ¿Tu nombre? –Preguntó Leo._

_−Me llamo Jason, Jason Grace. –Dijo el chico._

_− ¡Annabeth! No me hagas esto. –Rogó Percy._

_−No te he hecho nada, esto lo provocaste tú. –Respondió._

_−No era mi intención…_

_−Pero así lo hiciste. –Interrumpió Annabeth− Y lo mínimo que puedes hacer, es irte y dejarme en paz._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos. ||Parte II.

Leo Valdez había salido desde hacía unos minutos de _"S.W. Law Firm"_, aún le dolía un poco el cuerpo por la caída embarazosa que había tenido en tal empresa, pero aun así, se paró con dignidad… Bueno, la que le quedaba. Caminaba hacia su auto sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien lo empujó.

− ¡Hey! –Gritó cayendo al suelo. Ya era la segunda vez que se caía en el día− ¡Qué te pasa, tarado!

− ¡Eh! Lo siento, voy con prisa –Dijo el chico, tendiéndole la mano para levantarse.

−Gracias, puedo solo. –Gruñó Leo, levantándose.

Leo miró al chico, se le hacía conocido.

− ¿Te conozco? –Preguntó Leo.

−No, que yo sepa. –Dijo él.

−Te me haces conocido… ¿Tu nombre? –Preguntó Leo.

−Me llamo Jason, Jason Grace. –Dijo el chico.

_"¡Por supuesto!"_, pensó Leo. _"Rubio, ojos color azul eléctrico, guapo, pero no tanto como yo…"_. Leo había puesto una cara de sorpresa, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta, cambió su expresión a normal.

−Soy Leo, Leo Valdez. –Dijo el chico, esperando que no reconociera su nombre− Y… ¿Por qué tan apurado?

−Mi novia, ella… −Dijo Jason, pero luego frunció el ceño− ¿Por qué te cuento esto? No te conozco.

−Porque soy guapo y simpático. –Respondió Leo, con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

−Ajá… Como sea… Quedé en reunirme con mi novia hace diez minutos, y lo olvidé.

−Suele pasar, pero para eso existen las escusas. –Propuso.

−Mentirle a Reyna… −Consideró Jason− No debería hacerlo.

−Eres abogado, debes hacerlo a veces, digo, indirectamente.*

− ¿Cómo sabes que soy abogado? –Preguntó Jason, frunciendo el ceño. Pareciera que fruncir el ceño era la firma de Jason Grace.

− Eh… −Balbuceó Leo− Porque…

Leo sabía que era abogado por Piper, pero no podía decirle eso a Jason.

−Porque se te cayó tu tarjeta− Dijo Leo, recogiendo una tarjeta donde ofrecía sus servicios de abogado.

−Ah, claro… −Dijo Jason− Leo…

− ¿Sí?

−Eres raro. –Leo rió ante lo que dijo Jason.

−Bueno, ya debo irme, así que… Adiós. –Dijo Leo, yéndose.

Pensó en contactar a Piper para decirle que se había encontrado con su mayor enemigo, pero que a él le pareció simpático, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que Piper le gritase por teléfono y luego le dijese: _"Tírate de un puente",_ y Leo buscaría un puente para arrojarse. Finalmente, Leo decidió no decirle nada acerca de eso, de todas formas, no hacía falta… O eso creía Leo.

El resto del día transcurrió normal para Piper, aunque bastante agotador. Había sido una mañana bastante alocada, por lo que llegar a su casa a dormir no le molestaba para nada. Cerrar los ojos por un rato, podía ser relajante… Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que su estómago le llamaba. Así que una vez que llegó a su casa, se cambió de ropa a algo más cómodo; unos vaqueros y una camiseta que le quedaba algo suelta, para luego preparar algo de comida para cenar.

La casa de Piper no era extremadamente grande, el dinero que ganaba prefería guardarlo para el proyecto de su amiga Annabeth, se le hacía una mejor idea, de todas formas, ella vivía cómoda en su pequeña casa. Su sala de estar era pequeña, tenía sólo un sofá una mesa de centro y un televisor, que nunca encendía; tenía dos habitaciones, una de huéspedes, y otra que usaba ella; y por supuesto, un baño decorado de color azul.

También tenía cocina, pero… La cocina estaba hecha un desastre. Nunca se dedicaba a ordenar la cocina, eso era algo que ameritaba sacar una foto y ponerla en un altar. Así que Piper debió haber preparado una cámara fotográfica antes de ponerse a ordenar un poco la cocina.

Piper pensaba en qué cocinar, pero el sonido del timbre de su casa le interrumpió. De inmediato, Piper dejó lo que estaba haciendo para abrir la puerta.

−Hazel. –Susurró Piper, con sorpresa en su rostro. No era una sorpresa verla, sino como llegaba.

− ¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó la chica.

− ¡Por supuesto! Pero… Vas a tener que decirme qué pasó. –Respondió la dueña de casa, haciéndole pasar a su casa.

−Gracias. –Murmuró Hazel.

−Haz, necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó. –Dijo Piper, a lo que su amiga bajó la vista.

−Octavian… Él me… Golpeó… −Dijo Hazel, en un susurro.

− ¡Infeliz! –Exclamó Piper− ¿Por qué él…?

−No lo sé… −Interrumpió− Discutimos por lo de siempre y… Pues ya ves.

−Sólo nos decías que discutían, nada más. Nunca nos dijiste a Annabeth y a mí que él…

−Porque es la primera vez que me agrede físicamente. –Interrumpió Hazel, nuevamente.

−Te mereces algo mejor, Haz. No puedo creer que él te haya hecho esto…

−Ni yo… −Coincidió la morena.

Piper ya no tenía hambre, ver a su amiga así era inexplicable, pensar que todos los días ocultaba sus problemas con una sonrisa… Hazel no merecía eso. Ella merecía algo mejor, aunque al parecer, Hazel no se daba cuenta de aquello.

−Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, si quieres. –Ofreció Piper.

−Gracias. −Murmuró.

Piper preparó la habitación para huéspedes que tenía en su casa, la ordenó un poco para que Hazel no se sintiese incómoda, y le dejó algo de ropa que podía usar para dormir.

Hazel había estado de novia con Octavian desde hacía dos años atrás, después de cumplir un año y medio, decidieron irse a vivir juntos, y fue justo ahí, cuando su relación comenzó a fallar. Ambos habían tenido problemas para adaptarse al vivir juntos, pero todo se calmó un mes después. Sólo durante ese mes, Hazel pudo ser plenamente feliz, ya que después Octavian había empezado a llegar cada vez más tarde del trabajo, y al ella lavar la ropa, se había dado cuenta de que tenía impregnado el aroma de un perfume de mujer.

Hazel nunca había sido celosa, pero tampoco podía hacerse la tonta si las señales estaban frente a ella.

Habían pasado bastante tiempo discutiendo, hasta la actualidad, cuando Octavian golpeó a Hazel, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que marcharse.

Después de haberse ido a su habitación, Piper no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el bienestar de su amiga, nunca habría creído que su noviazgo terminaría así.

El día había sido terriblemente agotador. Y quizás dormir sería una buena idea… Pero no, en realidad no. Piper tenía las mismas pesadillas desde hace años, y esa noche no era la excepción. Escuchaba una voz masculina que le decía: _" Tranquila, no hay nadie cerca, nadie que pueda sacarte de aquí"_.

− ¡No! –Despertó Piper, gritando y soltando algunas lágrimas.

Se escucharon unos pasos en dirección a la habitación de la muchacha. Cosa que no hizo sentir mejor a Piper, lo que menos quería era hablar.

− ¡Piper! ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Hazel.

− ¡No puedo! –Estalló Piper, llorando− ¡Es demasiado en un día! ¡Maldito desgraciado, malditos recuerdos!

− ¿Una pesadilla?

−La misma de siempre. –Respondió, entre sus lágrimas.

−Pipes, no puedes seguir así, tienes que hablar con alguien sobre lo que te pasó… −Dijo su amiga.

−Es mejor guardar algunas cosas para sí mismo, ¿Sabes?

−No puede ser bueno si te despiertas a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla. –Dijo Hazel.

−Lo siento, Haz; pero no puedo hablarlo con nadie.

−Nunca nos has contado ni a Annabeth ni a mí lo que te pasó, ¿Por qué, Piper? Te vendría bien una ayuda, siempre quieres hacer todo sola.

−Haz, no quiero ser molesta, pero te agradecerías que no te metieses en esto.

− ¡Piper! –Le llamó la atención su amiga. –Es todo, iremos a un psicólogo.

− ¡¿Qué?! Yo no estoy loca, Hazel.

−El psicólogo no es para la gente loca, si no gente que necesita ayuda.

−Hazel, estaré bien, es sólo que he tenido un mal día, ¿Sí? Mejor vete a dormir, sino mañana no podremos trabajar.

−Está bien, pero debes hacer la consulta.

−Mañana discutiremos eso. –Finalizó Piper.

Hazel se levantó, y dejó a su amiga sola con sus recuerdos.

A la mañana siguiente, Annabeth había despertado con cansancio, pero de todas formas se levantó. Se preparó para ir a su trabajo, y salió de su departamento para subirse a su auto.

Esa sería una mañana especial, en la que la felicidad iba a inundar un gigantesco hogar. Ese era el motivo por el que se había levantado con ánimo, sacar una sonrisa a quien la necesitaba era su meta, y ya estaba por lograrlo.

Estaba tan distraída por lo que iba pasar que casi había chocado el auto en el que iba, así que decidió concentrarse en conducir. Eso duró hasta que el sonido de su celular interrumpió su concentración.

−Diga. –Contestó el teléfono.

−Annabeth, necesito hablar contigo. –Le respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea.

Al instante, Annabeth colgó la llamada; y no sólo porque estaba conduciendo, sino porque había reconocido esa voz. ¿Cómo había conseguido Percy su número de teléfono? Annabeth no entendía quien le había dado su número, o cómo lo había conseguido.

Definitivamente, Percy Jackson estaba dispuesto a todo para hablar con ella.

Al llegar a su destino, inmediatamente se bajó del auto. Sólo le faltaba caminar un par de minutos, y daría la noticia tan esperada.

Caminó un poco, y en lugar de encontrarse con su destino, se encontró con otra persona…

−Cortar la llamada no fue nada educado, chica lista. –Le dijo Percy, deteniéndole el paso.

−No te di mi número, ni si quiera te pedí que me llamaras. –Respondió Annabeth, a regañadientes.

−No puedes evitarme para siempre, Annabeth. –Le dijo él.

−Y tú tampoco puedes seguirme para siempre, idiota. –Le respondió, intentando seguir su camino.

− ¡Annabeth! No me hagas esto. –Rogó Percy.

−No te he hecho nada, esto lo provocaste tú. –Respondió.

−No era mi intención…

−Pero así lo hiciste. –Interrumpió Annabeth− Y lo mínimo que puedes hacer, es irte y dejarme en paz.

−Annie… −Volvió a rogar Percy.

−Me da igual lo que digas, ahora necesito irme, me estás retrasando. –Dijo Annabeth, molesta.

−Sé a dónde vas. Te diriges a un hogar de niños.

Annabeth se congeló. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

− ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó Annabeth, finalmente.

−Te estuve investigando. –Contestó sonriendo.

−Genial, ahora me sigue un psicópata…

− ¡No es para que te pongas así! Deberías de estar contesta de que me interese por ti.

− ¿Contenta? ¡Podría ponerte una orden de restricción por acoso! –Se alteró la chica.

−Eso depende de cómo lo veas. –Razonó Percy. – De igual forma, si no me dejas hablar contigo, no puedes ir al hogar.

− ¿Me estás desafiando? –Preguntó la rubia, incrédula.

−Sé que no te irás sin visitar el hogar. –Respondió el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa.

− ¡¿Me estás probando?! –Preguntó Annabeth, aún más sorprendida.

−Podría decirse que sí. –Respondió nuevamente Percy, ahora ya sonriendo.

−No me pruebes, Percy. –Dijo la chica, tomando su celular.

− ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Percy, confundido.

Annabeth no contestó. Se concentró en buscar el nombre del hogar en la lista de contacto, para poder llamar.

− ¡Hola, Katie! –Dijo Annabeth, a la chica que le contestó desde el otro lado de la línea. − ¿Sabes? Tuve un inconveniente para ir al hogar –Añadió la chica, viendo a Percy. −, así que te avisaré más tarde para acordar otra fecha, ¿Sí? ¡Gracias! –Dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

−Si no hablas conmigo ahora, igual vas a tener que hacerlo, listilla. –Le dijo Percy.

−Si vuelves a molestarme, te golpearé. –Respondió Annabeth, yéndose.

Percy se quedó parado a la mitad de la calle, sabía que había hecho las cosas mal, y ahora, al parecer, las había empeorado. Pero… ¿Estaba mal querer remediar las cosas? Había desaparecido de la vida de Annabeth hacía años, y ahora volvía como si nada. La situación en la que Percy se encontraba, sólo ponía las cosas más difíciles. Después de años, quizá Annabeth había tenido malas experiencia, y el sólo conocía a la chica de diecisiete años que sólo quería soñar. Después de todo, caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.

* * *

**¡2.006 palabras, chicos!** Sí, me demoré bastante en subir un capítulo, sólo me faltaba la última escena, pero tuve varios problemas. Uno de ellos, fue el relajo XDD mi papá me pidió mi computados para imprimir unos afiches, y lo ocupó por dos días; aparte de que después cuando me lo regresó, perdió mi pendrive con la historia. #BadLuckCass... Cómo sea. Lo encontré, pero estuve haciendo otras cosas, jeje. Y ahora pude subir. Creo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto, para recompensar la espera. Y déjenme decirles **¡ALERTA SPOILER DEL FIC!**: ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! Y por sus reviews, chicos. Gracias a **ELI.J2, Nyaruko - San **&** vale97** por sus review3 ¡Se los agradezco de todo corazón!

Y también les quiero avisar que se me han ocurrido unas ideas para un Mini Fic, pero con el contexto semidiós, ¿Qué les parece? Estaría, eso sí, reviviendo algunos personajes; pero es un proyecto para más adelante. Primero me concentraré en esta historia, jaja.

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y no se vayan sin dejar un review!**

Atte, Cass.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V.

Querer Olvidar.

Frank Zhang había llegado temprano a su lugar de trabajo. Con el pasar del tiempo, ya le había perdido el cariño a lo que hacía, sin embargo lo seguía haciendo. Siempre se preguntaba qué habría pasado si no hubiese estudiando psicología… Quizá para Profesor de Educación Física, pues Frank tenía un buen estado físico, aunque probablemente más de un alumno se burlaría de él, por su cuerpo musculoso y su cara de bebé. No, quizá él estaba bien así. Como psicólogo. No era que no le gustaba su trabajo, por algo él lo había elegido. Sino que estaba cansado de la monotonía que traía. Siempre era lo mismo, y al final del día, llegaba a su casa a dormir. Y hasta soñaba que trabajaba.

Necesitaba de algo que cambiara su rutina, que lo hiciera sentir vivo; no una máquina programada para trabajar.

−Si debo seguir trabajando en esto… Que la vida me traiga algo interesante al trabajo. –Murmuró Frank.

No sabía a quién le hablaba, ni si quiera le hablaba a alguien en específico, él sólo pedía una señal de quién sea.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Era su secretaria, Jane.

−Señor Zhang. –Dijo Jane− La señorita Di Angelo ya llegó.

−Hazle pasar. –Dijo Frank.

Aparentemente, sería un día como todos.

Percy Jackson había llegado bastante agotado a su casa. Se había tomado unas vacaciones para poder estar con Annabeth, esperando conseguir un trabajo en el lugar, que todo saliese bien con la muchacha y poder renunciar a su antiguo trabajo. Y hasta el momento, nada le había resultado.

Annabeth no había parado de negarse, y él no había parado de insistir. Sabía que sería difícil recobrar la confianza de la chica, pero no quería irse del lugar sin que, al menos, Annabeth le escuchase.

Había llegado con un fin, y no se iba a echar para atrás… No, no lo haría. Por esa misma razón, tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a su amigo Leo.

−Leo, necesito tu ayuda. –Dijo Percy, cuando Leo contestó el teléfono.

− ¿Ni si quiera saludas? –Preguntó el muchacho.

−Hola, Leo. Necesito tu ayuda.

−No era lo que me esperaba… Bueno, ni lo creas.

− ¿Qué? Hermano, tú me has estado ayudando, ¿Y ahora te echas para atrás? –Preguntó Percy, sorprendido por la negación de su amigo.

−Ya te he ayudado bastante, y me estoy arriesgando demasiado.

− ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Percy, confundido.

−Hablo de que estoy poniendo en riesgo mi vida. –Dijo Leo.

−Dioses, no exageres, Leo.

−No exagero. Aprecio demasiado mi vida como para meterme con dos chicas que me quieren asesinar por ayudarte.

−Oh, vamos, Leo.

−Percy, estoy seguro de que Piper quiere matarme, y que Annabeth lo hará al llegar a "S.W. Law Firm".

− ¿Piper? ¿Quién es Piper?

−Eso no importa. –Respondió Leo− El punto es que no puedo ayudarte por ahora, ¿No quieres dejar que las cosas se calmen por aquí?

−Pero…

− ¡Eh! Te voy a colgar. Annabeth llegó y viene con una mirada asesina.

Percy no alcanzó a responder. Leo había cortado la comunicación antes de que pudiese abrir la boca.

Annabeth había llegado bastante enojada a la empresa. Lo que más quería hacer era golpear a la primera persona que se topaba en su camino, pero desgraciadamente, esa persona fue Piper.

− ¿Por qué esa cara? –Preguntó Piper a su amiga.

−Percy. –Dijo la rubia, fastidiada.

−Eso lo explica. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

−No entraré en detalles, pero te diré que impidió que fuera al hogar de niños. –Respondió fastidiada. Luego miró a su amiga y preguntó:− ¿Por qué traes ojeras? ¿Tuviste una mala noche?

−No dormí bien. –Admitió la chica− Pero más allá de eso, estoy algo preocupada.

− ¿Por qué?

−Hazel.

− ¿Qué le pasa a Hazel? –Preguntó extrañada.

−No creo que sea algo que me corresponda a mí contar. –Dijo Piper.

Annabeth no respondió. ¿Qué podía ir tan mal como para que Piper no le pudiese decir? Tuvo esa pregunta en mente hasta que vio a su amiga en su habitual escritorio. Se veía absolutamente normal a simple vista, pero había algo diferente en ella. Se veía más apagada, más agotada, más… Desilusionada. Como si la vida se hubiese apagado.

− ¿Hazel? –Le llamó Annabeth, algo insegura.

− ¿Sí? –Respondió ella, mirando la pantalla que tenía enfrente.

− ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó.

−Luego te cuento, a la hora de almuerzo.

Con esas palabras Hazel había dado fin a la corta conversación. Annabeth le dio una mirada a Piper, y esta sólo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le diría absolutamente nada. Finalmente, decidió no preocuparse, ¿Qué podría ir mal con Hazel? Además, tenía otras cosas por las que ocuparse en esos instantes, por lo que fue a su oficina a trabajar.

Jason tenía que ir a visitar a cierta persona, pero su novia, Reyna, no se lo permitió. De hecho, le tenía tomado de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

−Reyna, debo ir a trabajar. –Le explicó él, luego frunció el ceño− ¿Por qué no quieres que salga de la casa?

Jason y Reyna vivían juntos desde hacía un año, al principio se les hizo difícil adaptarse a vivir juntos, pero ya pasado el tiempo se habían acostumbrado. Habían, también, desarrollado un horario para la casa en la que vivían, habían acordado que desde las siete de la mañana se ocuparían de trabajar, y desde las siete de la noche en adelante tendrían tiempo de estar juntos durante semana.

En ese instante, eran las siete y cinco minutos, y Reyna no quería que Jason se fuera.

−No, Jason. –Le dijo ella, sin responder a su pregunta.

−Tú también deberías ir a trabajar. –Le dijo algo extrañado.

−Entro a diez hoy. –Explicó.

−Pero yo entro a las nueve, y debo ir a un lugar antes de entrar. –Dijo zafándose suavemente del agarre de su novia.

−Pero Jason… −Dijo Reyna, volviendo a tomarle de la muñeca. –No te puedes ir.

−Reyna, no entiendo por qué quieres que me quede. –Respondió él, pacientemente.

Y lo cierto era que Reyna sabía bien a dónde iba Jason, y eso no le gustaba. Comenzó a escuchar las voces de sus amigas en su cabeza, y con ello, vino le vino un _recuerdo_.

_De un momento a otro, se vio a sí misma en la sala de maestros de la escuela en la que trabajaba. Sentándose en la misma mesa que siempre ocupaba con su mejor amiga._

− _¿Y qué tal con tus clases? –Le preguntó una de sus amigas._

−_Como siempre. –Respondió Reyna. –Griteríos, yo callándoles… ¿Y qué tal tú, Drew?_

−_Igual… Me estoy hartando con los niños del primer año de secundaria. –Dijo esta._

− _¡Hola, chicas! –Saludó Silena, ocupando una silla vacía._

− _¡Hola, Lena! –Saludó Reyna, frunciendo el ceño. No porque le molestase, sino por la hora que era. − ¿Qué haces llegando a esta hora? –Preguntó finalmente._

− _¡Hey! Eso de fruncir el ceño se te está pegando de Jason. –Rió la recién llegada− Tuve que ir a hacer unos trámites, llevé a una amiga al psicólogo. –Respondió._

−_Algo me dices que traes noticias. –Dijo Drew− Cuenta ya._

−_No sé cómo supiste, Drew, pero así es. Resulta que camino al psicólogo me encontré con un ex−compañero de la preparatoria. Así que lo saludé, y hablamos un poco. Dijo que iba a visitar a alguien que trabajaba en una empresa o no sé qué, y… ¡Adivinen!_

−_Dinos ya, Silena. –Apuró Reyna._

−_Resultó que vi a Jason entrar a esa empresa, y le pregunté al chico con el que estaba hablando si le conocía. Él me dijo que sí era Jason, y que iba a visitar a una chica de ahí; y él le había acompañado hasta ahí._

− _¡¿Qué?! –Se alarmó Reyna._

−_Lo siento, Reyna, pero creo que…_

−_No digas nada. –Interrumpió Reyna a Silena._

− ¡Reyna! –Exclamó Jason, haciendo que su novia volviera a la realidad.

− Ya me voy. –Dijo él, dándole un beso en la cabeza, y saliendo de la casa.

Reyna no supo ni cómo ni cuándo se había soltado de su agarre, pero sí sabía, que debía arreglar cuentas con su novio.

Mientras tanto, Hazel trabajaba normalmente detrás de su escritorio. Con la diferencia de que intentaba hacer las cosas rápidamente para no tener demasiado trabajo al día siguiente, ya que ese día se iba a retirar temprano de trabajar. Aunque ese no era su mayor problema, tenía claro que Octavian le estaba buscando, y no tenía ánimo para salir sola con él por ahí.

Apenas vio que Piper salió de su oficina, le llamó para hablar con ella.

− ¡Piper! –Llamó.

− ¿Qué sucede, Haz? –Le preguntó su amiga.

−Necesito alguien que me acompañe hoy… −Le dijo.

−Me encantaría, pero en serio no puedo. –Se disculpó Piper− Tengo demasiado trabajo.

−Oh, está bien. –Respondió Hazel, un poco desanimada.

−Pero puedo conseguir que alguien vaya contigo… −Sugirió.

− ¿Annabeth?

−Uh, no. Ella tiene más trabajo que yo.

− ¿Entonces?

−Dejémoslo en una sorpresa. –Respondió Piper, sonriente.

−No me gustan tus sorpresas, Pipes.

−Sí, y ésta la vas a odiar. Pero no pienso dejarte ir sola, Hazel.

−No soy una niña, puedo ir sola. –Se defendió la morena.

−Preferiría que no, así que deja de negarte. –Reprochó.

Por alguna razón Hazel le hizo caso, aunque quería contestar, no lo hizo. Cuando su amiga se metía algo en la cabeza, era un problema enorme quitárselo. Así que prefirió seguir en lo suyo y no preocuparse de quién le acompañaría al psicólogo.

Luego de esa conversación, Piper entró a su oficina para trabajar, se sentó en su asiento y revisó los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Sí, tenía bastante trabajo que hacer, aparte de repasar algunas leyes que podrían actuar a su favor.

No se dio cuenta de cuando el tiempo pasó. Ya era casi su turno de almorzar cuando miró la hora, y fue casi al mismo tiempo que el teléfono sonó; haciendo que volviera a sí misma. Contestó el teléfono, y resultó ser su secretaria.

−Haz, estoy algo ocupada. –Le dijo al contestar.

−Señorita McLean –Eso quería decir malas noticias−, el señor Grace vino a hablar con usted.

−Dile que se vaya. –Respondió Piper, decidida.

−Pero, Piper…

−Dile que se vaya, o no respondo. –Con eso, dio por finalizada la conversación.

Hazel colgó el teléfono lamentándose por lo que podría pasar al decirle a Jason que su amiga no le iba a recibir.

−Lo siento, señor Grace. La señorita McLean no lo recibirá. –Le dijo Hazel.

− ¿Qué? Perdón, pero tengo que hablar con ella. –Respondió Jason, educadamente.

−La señorita McLean dio específicas instrucciones de…

Hazel se interrumpió a sí misma cuando Jason se alejó para entrar por sí mismo a la oficina de su contrincante.

−Señor Grace –Continuó Hazel. –No puede pasar.

Pero Jason ya habría entrado.

Piper levantó la vista y vio a Jason parado en ella. Luego miró a su amiga –que tenía una cara de preocupación− y asintió. Ella se retiró, dejando a Jason y Piper solos… Una muy mala idea.

−Te dije que…

−Que me fuera, ya lo sé. –Le interrumpió Jason.

− Si ya sabes, vete. –Dijo Piper, volviendo a lo suyo.

− ¡Hey! No vine hasta acá para nada. –Dijo Jason quitándole los papeles.

−Te dije que te fueras porque estoy trabajando. –Respondió Piper, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a él− Mis papeles. –Exigió, extendiendo la mano.

−Te los devolveré cuando me escuches. –Dijo yéndose a un rincón de la oficina, luego se dio vuelta, y continuó:− Mi cliente no piensa ver al tuyo.

− ¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó Piper, curiosa. Acercándose a Jason, quien rió un poco.

− ¿Acaso no sabes cuál es el motivo de la denuncia?

−Claro, es un… un…

−Es una violación, McLean. –Le interrumpió Jason.

De alguna forma, Piper había evitado encontrarse con esa palabra. No podía defender algo tan grave, no si quería tener su conciencia limpia.

−No hay forma de que ganes. –Continuó Jason− No podrías vivir con ello.

−No se puede vivir con errores cuando tú los recuerdas siempre. –Dijo Piper, en voz baja.

Jason sonrió.

−Si lo remediaras, podría dejarte en paz. –Dijo él.

Y eso era todo. Faltaba poco para que Piper agarrara algo filoso para matarle ahí mismo, pero se contuvo. Quería gritarle, golpearle, y también asesinarle, pero sólo se limitó a unas pocas palabras.

−No te he hecho nada, no sé por qué me tratas así. –Murmuró la muchacha.

−Porque para ti fue fácil ab…

− ¡Cállate! –Le interrumpió Piper, alejándose− Vete. –Agregó en voz baja.

Jason no dijo más. Sólo dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se fue. ¿Podría ser posible que algún día olvidara su error? ¿Dejar de recordarle lo que hizo? O más bien, lo que él creía que pasó.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Sí! ¡Al fin actualizo! Quería actualizar ayer, pero fue la despedida de una familia amiga de la mía, que se van de la ciudad u.u así que no pude actualizar, pero me mantuve escribiendo, jiji. Hace un rato terminé de escribir el capítulo, y aunque no me convenció mucho, igual lo subí para no hacerles esperar XD ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y muchas gracias por leer.

¡No se crean que me olvidé! Gracias a **ELI.J2, Nyaruko - San, vale97, klan y Guest**. Todos me sacaron una sonrisa, jiji3 ¡En serio, **gracias**!

**¡Y no se vayan sin dejar un review!**

Atte, Cass.


End file.
